


little rey, big ben

by coffeeandcigarettesplease



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Big Ben - Freeform, F/M, Fingering, PWP, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Stretching, big dick, intercourse, lack of supervision, older Ben, small rey, teen Rey, tinder hookup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-08 01:11:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17376710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeandcigarettesplease/pseuds/coffeeandcigarettesplease
Summary: Rey signs up for Tinder despite being only 17, and matches with Ben on the basis that she’s seeking a big dick, and he happens to have one.Pure size kink smut. High school!Rey, older!Ben. She really likes how little he makes her feel, and Ben loves how pronounced his size is compared to her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Rey**  
_we still on tonight??_

**Ben**  
_I’m game if you are._  
You can totally say no, tho.  
No pressure. 

Huffing an annoyed sigh, Rey flicks her gaze towards Mrs Holdo, standing at the front of the classroom, gesturing to the map on the board. Seventh period was the longest of the day, no matter the class - Rey is ready to go home. It’s a Friday night, and she has _plans._

Plans that might include a hot guy she matched with from Tinder. So what, she’ll be eighteen by the end of the school year. He won’t ever find out that she’s some dumb high school kid, anyway. From what Reddit has told her, guys on Tinder are only after one thing... coincidentally, so is Rey. 

She hasn’t been a virgin for a while. She’s slept her way through the more interesting guys at school, left unsatisfied. It’s not like she has high expectations, or anything - she _knows_ that porn is fake and that women don’t shake and squirt like they do online. The boys she’s slept with certainly haven’t matched up dick-wise, either. Rey has been disappointed in every encounter thus far, and took to the most popular free dating app in the Play Store. 

Her pictures were vague but sexy - at least she thinks. A snap of her jaw and pouted lips resting on a bare shoulder that shows the pronounced edge of her collar bone. Her long, slender legs in knee socks and toes turned towards each other. A shot over her shoulder, sun-soaked bedroom and lens flare perfectly blotting out much of her ass. Nothing that could identify her, nothing that would reveal that she’s only seventeen. Her face looks even younger than her age - Rey thought it best to keep that fact a secret until she actually _meets_ someone. 

**Rey**  
_totally looking forward to it.  
esp if you’re as big as you seem ;)_

She pokes her tongue out the corner of her lips, feeling her pussy clench against nothing. What she wants most out of this scheduled “Netflix and chill” with one Ben Solo, is to be split wide open. And she’s not shy about her expectations - she stated right on her profile that she might look small, but she’s definitely a size queen, and little cocks need not waste her time. 

Is it cocky? Of course. But aren’t guys with big dicks _supposed_ to be kind of arrogant? Rey hunches over her desk, opening the photo gallery app, and pulling up the picture Ben had sent her last night. 

Gray sweatpants hanging low on toned abs. The happy trail of dark hair on pale skin disappearing under elastic. One hand - and, just judging on hand alone, it’s massive - holding his cock. It’s soft but outlined by the gray cotton, and even _soft_... Rey squeezes her thighs together as a needy ache pangs through her. She wants nothing more than to stroke him to full hardness, see how big he gets then. And after she tastes him, gags on his thick length, Rey wants to feel him split her in two. 

**Ben**  
_You really are a dirty girl. I’m looking forward to seeing just how bad you will be for me._

He’s late twenties, and he types all proper like an adult. It’s kind of hot, and Rey rocks her hips gently against the seam of her jeans. She’s so wet with anticipation that she can barely think straight. She wants him now, right this very instant. She’s drooling over thoughts of him lifting her easily and impaling her on his fat cock. 

When the bell rings, Rey jerks out of her thoughts and heads towards her locker. 

“Are you _sure_ you can’t come to the game tonight?” Finn whines as they walk side by side down the cracked sidewalk. Rey and her mom lived in the cottage-style apartments on the bad side of town. Finn, her best friend _and_ a gentlemen insisted on walking her whenever he could. He’s dressed up in khakis, a button down and tie, as all the football players are. Their coach insists on it, on game days. 

“I told you,” Rey giggles, “I have plans. I know it’s hard to believe...” she rolls her eyes. 

Finn had been one of her first partners. She’d heard a rumor that black guys have bigger dicks. In Finn’s case, it was true - but he wanted feelings, flowers, romance. Rey wants to be bent over and pounded until she can’t walk straight. It just wouldn’t work out. They remained friends, though. Finn thought she was too wild. 

“I know. But - whatever those plans are - just be safe, okay?” Finn squeezes her shoulder and Rey nods, placating. She has condoms and the birth control shot - she’s safe as houses. “And if you need me, I’m only a text away.” 

“Yes, mom,” Rey sighs dramatically. “You’ll be the first to know.” 

He nods, appeased. He drops her at her door and Rey unlocks it. The scent of stale cigarette smoke and her mother’s perfume fills her nostrils as she kicks the door shut behind her. A note on the counter - _late shift and date after, don’t wait up XO_ \- that would normally invite a wave of anger and abandonment only leave Rey feeling relieved. She snacks on cheese and crackers then takes a long shower, carefully shaving every inch of her body below the neck. 

She uses her mother’s fancy lotion on every inch too, confident that she smells of cucumber melon and baby soft to the touch. Rey has a limited wardrobe so selects her most skin-tight, high-waisted jeans and a cropped, off the shoulder, deep emerald sweater that only emphasizes just how petite she is. 

Rey knows it’s weird, but she really gets off on feeling small. That’s half the appeal of a big dick, other than feeling it rip through her powerfully. The bigger the dick, the smaller she feels. She blushes as she applies light foundation and mascara before smearing on cherry tinted lip gloss. She’s no instagram model, but she looks nice. She has plenty of time to walk across the city to Ben’s apartment, and so she sets off into the fall evening. 

**Rey**  
_im omw to you  
so wet already :P_

She bites her lip as his text bubble appears and disappears multiple times before he finally responds. 

**Ben**  
_You’re so bad, Rey. Can’t wait to get my hands on you._

**Rey**  
_funny was just thinking that same thing about you_

**Ben**  
_Just remember what I said. If at any point it’s too much or hurts you have to tell me._

A thrill shoots through her core as she looks up to check both directions before she crosses the street. Only s couple more blocks and she will reach the promised land. 

**Rey**  
_impossible my dude. can’t wait._

She follows the directions to a row of big homes that are split into apartments - mostly university students, she thinks, judging from the shitty cars and bumper stickers. Rey rakes a hand through her wavy chestnut locks and strides with false confidence that she conjures from thin air up the porch steps. Her knuckles rap on the door. 

The man that answers is so much larger than Rey could have anticipated. He fills up the doorway in both height and width. He has a mop of raven curls that brush his shoulders, the beginnings of a goatee, and a long nose set above plush pink lips. He’s very pale, Rey notices, and looks older than his profile age of twenty-five. Maybe it’s because he’s so... tall? And his biceps are easily the size of her thigh, maybe bigger. He crosses his arms over the broad expanse of his chest and gazes down at her. 

“B-Ben?” she stutters, shocked at the sheer size of him forcing a note of awe in her voice. 

“Rey,” he says, and steps back to let her in. _Holy shit,_ Rey thinks, she only comes up to his pecs. Her eyes are level with his tits. She slides past him into the dim living room. 

It’s a mess - typical bachelor pad. Papers stacked on a side table, empty cups on the coffee table, ashtray half-filled with cigarette butts and roaches. She glances around, nervous flutter in her belly, before turning again to face him. Rey hadn’t been able to tell him his pictures that he’s practically a half-giant. She feels smaller than ever, delicate, as he steps towards her. 

Again in those gray sweats, a ratty band T-shirt stretched over his frame. Rey licks her lips as her eyes linger on his crotch. Just under soft gray cotton lies her treasure. Rey wants to drop to her knees right there. 

“You look really young,” Ben says, scratching the back of his neck. “Like, To Catch a Predator, young.” He chuckles, voice like black velvet, all deep and baritone in a way that makes Rey shiver with delight. 

“Ok, I’m seventeen, but I’ll be eighteen really soon,” she says in a rush. “I promise, no one even knows I’m here. You won’t get in trouble.” 

“You must want it pretty bad, huh?” He smirks at her, one corner of his lips lifting. It’s so fucking sexy Rey can feel arousal pooling low in her pelvis. Her panties are most likely soaked through. She’s shameless as she nods, hazel eyes gone wide with nerves. “How bad do you want it?” 

“Real bad,” she murmurs. There’s movement in his pants that catches her eye, his dick twitching and hardening. “I’m - I’m so wet,” she goes on, despite hot embarrassment filling her cheeks. His pants are beginning to bulge as she talks and Rey feels her heart begin to pound. “I thought about it all day - I couldn’t concentrate in class at all. Please, Ben - can you give it to me?” 

He nods slowly, licking his lips, eyes dark gold like caramel as he stares at her intensely. “Let’s go upstairs. Just in case my roommate comes home early.” 

Rey nods and follows him up the narrow stairway, pussy clamping down as he has to duck. _So fucking hot, he’s going to break me in half, oh God please let him beak me in half,_ she thinks mindlessly as he opens one door at the top of the stairs. Bedroom just as messy, clothes piled on the floorboards and sheets a tangle on the huge mattress. Rey sits on the edge, watching one big hand wrap around the knob to shut the door. He twists the lock, too. 

“So you’re a senior?” he asks, and Rey bobs her head yes. “Bet you’re beating the boys off with a stick.” 

“I um, dated a few,” she says nervously. Will he think her a slut for sleeping around? Rey bites her lip and blinks up at him as he steps closer and closer. “But they um, didn’t quite fulfill what I want.” 

“Which is?” Ben asks. He leans down, hands on either side of her legs. Their faces are inches apart. She swallows nervously. 

“A - big cock,” she whispers. It’s so much easier to say over text, but she does it. And Ben inhales sharply before stepping back to loom over her. 

“You’re tiny. I’m not sure I can fit.” He rummages around in his dresser drawer and produces a bottle of lube. “Most girls can’t take me all the way the first go.” 

Rey wants desperately to not be _most girls_. She doesn’t tell him how she can shove four of her little fingers inside, how she masturbates while thinking of having a big guy with an even bigger dick filling her, stretching her fully. She blushes - this is _not_ going how she planned. 

“Why don’t you get undressed. Let me stretch you out and see what happens, hm?” Ben grins and she hastens to comply. First her top, revealing she’s bare underneath. Ben pauses her her palm one of her small breasts, which barely fills his huge, warm palm. Her little pink nipples tighten up and she gasps. “Pretty little tits, baby.” She smiles at the endearment and wiggles out of her jeans. Her pink thong is soaked through and Ben tugs on the back, making the fabric ride up the cleft of her cheeks. 

“Where - should I lay?” She motions towards the bed. 

“Yeah, lay back,” Ben instructs. Rey climbs up and rolls on her back, letting her legs splay open. She’s so glad that she shaved - so glad that she took extra care. He’s so gorgeous that she honestly feels lucky to be receiving his attention. His pictures did him no justice. 

Ben snags her panties by the crotch and he drags them down her thighs. Rey tries not to pant but she’s filled with light, bubbly excitement. His every touch has her breathing harder. She just wants _more_. 

“Cute little pussy,” Ben says as he lays between her thighs. The width of his shoulders nudges her thighs even further apart and Rey bites back a moan. “Looks kinda tight. I don’t think you’ll take me, honey.” 

“Try me,” she pants. “Please, Ben. I want it so bad.” 

“Now, how could I resist that?” Ben smiles and kisses her inner thigh. He opens the top of the lubricant and squeezes some onto his fingers. He runs them up and down, stroking her pussy lips, which are already glistening with her arousal. Ben lazily circles her clit before sliding down to her entrance. One thick digit presses in, and Rey moans, greedy and needy, tossing her head back. 

“More, please,” she whimpers. “It’s not enough.” 

She can feel his gaze darken with lust as another finger - his middle, the longest and thickest - joins his pointer. It stretches, it stretches just how she likes. Rey gulps down air as he slides them in and out, slow and steady. She feels flush with heat that starts in her core and seeps upward, turning her skin golden pink. Rey pulses around him with great need. 

“More, please - oh God, please,” Rey sobs out. She covers her face, ashamed of how badly she wants to take his monster cock. But her desire only builds as he wiggles and scissors his fingers inside of her, gentle but with meaning. Shes seen enough pornhub to know he’s stretching her, testing her channel. The pressure in her abdomen builds as she grows even wetter. Already, it’s so much better than the boys before. And she hasn’t even _properly seen_ his dick yet. 

“You’re so fucking tight,” he murmurs as a third finger slips inside. Rey groans in ecstasy. “Look - look at how much you’re taking right now.” 

Weakly, Rey props herself on an elbow to gaze down between her legs. The image of three-fifths of his fingers buried inside of her is permanently seared into her mind. Her eyes roll back as her cunt clamps down and nothing, not her whole fist, has ever felt so incredible. Rey moans wantonly, lost to the sensation of being so full, so close to what she needs. Ben’s muscles chord as he draws his arm forward and back to finger fuck her, fast and rough now, hitting just the right spot inside of her. 

“Ben! Oh _fuck_ ,” Rey wails as her body jolts at the overwhelming pleasure. She climaxes, knees drawing up and toes curling into her soles as wave after wave washes over her. She trembles everywhere until she collapses weakly and Ben slowly withdraws. She whines at the loss. 

“That was the hottest thing I’ve ever seen,” Ben says solemnly. His eyes appear almost black, the thinnest ring of Amber present around his blown wide pupils. Rey sighs and hikes her legs up further, barely both holes and spreading herself open to him. His gaze is almost a physical thing as he rover over her petite, slender frame. 

“I’m ready for more,” Rey says, gazing up at him coyly. “Are you gonna give it to me now?” 

“Yes,” Ben says, standing and shedding his clothing quickly. 

Rey’s eyes go impossibly wide as she eyes his dick. It doesn’t bounce up towards his belly, but hangs between his heavily muscled thighs. Engorged and heavy, he’s too thick and long. Rey has never seen a dick so big, maybe once or twice in porno. She gapes at him, slack jawed and already pulsing with need. 

“Thank you, God,” she whispers as he crawls up her body. He kisses her as big hands fumble with the lube bottle, and Rey swallows thickly. This will either be the worst decision she’s ever had, or the most amazing time of her life. She prays for the latter and takes a deep breath. 

“Are you sure?” Ben asks as he leans back on his shins, dragging her ass into his lap and stroking his thumbs over her inner thighs. 

“Yes,” Rey says surely. “Give it to me, Ben. Now.” 

With a deep breath, Ben lines them up. Rey squeezes her eyes shut and grips the sheets tightly, holding on as he begins to press into her. 


	2. Chapter 2

Ben has always had a hard time meeting girls. From his weird looks and big ears, to being so big and muscular without too much effort, it’s only have physical. He’s awkward too, a dick - at least, that’s what everyone tells him. He’s got a weird sense of humor and he reads too much. But the girls in college are different, they seem drawn to his size and his quiet demeanor. He starts going on dates and that’s when he discovers another thing to add to the list of reasons why he’s such a freak: turns out, his dick is _too_ big.

He wasn’t even aware that was possible.

Ben knew he was endowed, but isn’t that supposed to be good? Isn’t that what women liked?

Judging from the shocked, nervous look of the first woman that ever tried to suck his dick - _no, it’s not a good thing._ She would uo using two hands and her mouth and Ben hasn’t lasted very long with outside stimulation; her obvious relief was a bruise to his already mauled ego. But he tried, and kept trying, until desperation lead him to Tinder. He’s not technically a virgin, but does it actually count if you’ve only gotten half way inside a chick before she begged to stop? 

He hates sending dick pics - responses always peter out after he does. He doesn’t know how to broadcast it on his profile - what’s he supposed to say? “Seeking woman to take my monster dick. No, I’m not joking,” seems too braggy and he doesn’t want to add ‘douchebag’ to his list of flaws. Ben decides he’ll just go off of what the girl’s page says, message her first.

When he stumbles upon Rey’s page, his heart nearly stops. She’s got a bad case of the angles, hiding her face but showing pieces of her body, and Ben suspects that means she’s either ugly or some kind of scammer. He kind of doesn’t care at this point. He wants to get his dick wet - all the way wet - and if he has to pay for it, fine. He just wants to _prove_ he can do this. That his sex life won’t be solitary forever.

But Rey surprises him. She’s flirty and forward. She says she’s only eighteen - being twenty six and a grad student doesn’t seem to worry her. She begs for pictures of his dick, going on and on about how she wants to fuck a guy with a big dick. 

**Ben**   
_How big is big?_

**Rey**   
_have you heard of Bad Dragon?_

He hasn’t, so he Googles. Search results show a variety of different clocks ranging from animal to alien and everything in between in various colors and textures. The main similarity he can see is they’re all big and thick and that’s when it clicks: Rey really is a size queen, she’s not playing with him. And his heart finds the barest amount of hope as his palms sweat with excitement and anxiety.

**Ben**   
_What if I’m bigger?_

**Rey**   
_o m f g show me now fuck_

Ben palms his dick as it twitches to life. His sweats outline it nicely without underwear beneath. Ben snaps a picture and sends it before he’s fully hard, he doesn’t want to frighten her until it’s too late and she’s in his home and he can - well, he won’t force her, but hopefully he can persuade her. In a nice way.

They make plans to hang out the next night and Ben jerks off slowly, trying to imagine what Rey will be like.

Turns out, she’s a very horny high schooler and the word petite isn’t enough to describe how small she is. Ben thinks there’s no way in hell he will fit his dick in her, despite how badly she seems to want it. He’s seen a lot of porn and since she’s here, willing and eager, he decides fooling around is better than nothing at all. 

Plus, she’s the perfect combination of hot and adorable that makes him want to fuck her into the mattress and take her out for pizza after. Ben likes the way she undressed, like she can’t get naked for him fast enough. Her enthusiasm is equal parts endearing and arousing; the place in his chest where his lonely heart beats starts to thaw as she scrambles back on the bed and spreads her soft looking thighs open.

When he fits three fingers inside of her, and she begs for more, Ben thinks he’s fallen in love. He instructs her to look and the sight does something to her, makes her whole body tremble and it’s not long before her pussy _clamps_ down on him like a wet, velvet vice and his dick is filling with blood so fast it makes his head spin. He’s never been so fucking horny in his life - he’s going to fuck her, _really_ fuck her. Seventeen or not - its almost eighteen and no woman has ever managed to get this far with him.

Ben responsibly makes sure she’s ready for more and Rey responds by opening her legs further, her swollen, wet cunt and tight ring of her asshole on full display. He can’t think straight - he doesn’t even think to find his Magnums, box collecting dust under his bed - before lining their bodies up so his dick brushes her sweet, pink little pussy.

“Fuck,” Rey whimpers as he slowly eases in. Her walls are snug against him, right but giving way to let him in. Ben’s whole body shivers as she takes him, little hips rocking up and letting him sink in. “Oh my God, you’re _filling me_ ,” she moans out. Ben has to pause and draw in some deep breaths or else this will be over before it’s even begun. He’s never been quite so hard before, never - and she whines as he finally seats himself inside of her, bottoming out. There’s still a few inches that won’t fit, but fuck it - this is deeper than he’s ever been and her tiny body is welcoming him. He draws back slowly, leaving just the tip in her tight entrance, afraid to pull out again. If he could, Ben would never leave her body. It’s fucking amazing.

“So good,” he murmurs as he thrusts back in. She moans loudly and tosses her head, her whole body heaving with each drag of breath. Her little breasts bounce with each thrust and Ben wants to memorize this, how perfect she looks impaled on his big, thick cock. The veins stand out against his flushed flesh and he watches as her body hugs him happily. “Does it hurt?”

“No,” Rey gasps. “I’ve never been so full - feels right.” She arches as he hits that spot inside and she forces her walls tighter and Ben’s vision blurs for a moment. “I can feel it in my tummy.” Her hand skims down to her abdomen and Ben has to do a double take because it appears that he can see himself from the outside... and if that isn’t fucking hot, he doesn’t know what is.

One of his big hands bats hers out of the way to press down. As he strokes deep inside, he can feel it. Ben’s eyes roll and he grips her hips roughly to slam into her.

“Yes, yes!” Rey chants with every rough thrust. He’s fucking her up the bed, moving her until she has to brace against the headboard with both hands. Ben can’t believe his luck. He never thought he’d find a girl like Rey, who is equal parts dirty hot and adorably sweet. He never thought he’d find a girl like _this_ who could take his fat dick so fucking well, who would enjoy it even more than _him_. But she does, and as her moans pitch higher and higher, sounding more desperate and wild as he fucks into her fit, tiny frame, Ben knows he’s got to find a way to lock this down. He won’t let her get away.

“Go out with me,” he pants, sweat dripping down his neck and rolling down his spine. He can’t hold off much longer.

“What? Can we - _oh, Ben, just like that_ \- um, can we talk about that later?” Rey is struggling to get the words out and he rocks into her harder, enjoying the way her eyes squeeze shut and her legs tighten at his sides.

“Fuck, ok. Yeah you’re right,” Ben agrees, but he wants her to say yes. Almost as badly as he wants her to cum so he can finish. He brushes a finger over her clit and her reaction is instant.

“No! I’m gonna - just from - just from your cock,” she purrs brokenly. 

_Well, if you insist,_ he thinks smugly. A few more pounding thrusts and she cries out, and he sees tears chase down her temples into her hair as her body goes taut and then shivers, cunt contracting rhythmically over his more than generous length. She gasps for air as she cums, and it seems to last a long time, her moans losing words and it’s the new hottest thing he’s seen or felt. So much that he’s dragged over the edge as well with a final slam of his hips. He twitches and the pleasure building inside if him bursts, hot and heavy deep inside of her.

“Rey,” he growls, and she cups his cheeks in shaking hands, bringing their lips together as he fills her further. It’s fucking amazing, better than he’s ever dreamed. He collapses on top of her, aware enough to brace most of his weight so he won’t crush her. It takes long moments to catch his breath.

“Was it ok?” Rey asks sheepishly. Ben rolls over, dragging her over his chest. His softening dick slips out and she pouts. Too cute.

“Best I’ve ever had,” Ben replies with a grin.

“Did you really mean it? Or was that just like, a sex thing?” Rey asks, chin on his chest. She’s shy now, not wanting to meet his eyes. Ben strokes up her spine, enjoying the way his big paw nearly spans the expanse of her.

“What, asking you out?” He feels her nod. “No, I want to take you out. Are you kidding? That was the best sex anyone has ever had in the history of sex. I’m never letting you go now.” It feels cheesy and dumb as soon as he says it, but Rey giggles and snuggles up against him.

“Ok then. I’ll go out with you.” Ben cheers internally as he wraps both arms around her. They sigh together, content, a mismatched pair they somehow fits perfectly together.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ignore the shitty formatting immon mobile sorrrry

Rey lets Ben drive her home. It’s dark when they wake up, limbs tangled together, skin on skin. Between her legs aches, feeling swollen like she’s straddling a bowling ball. If she wasn’t so sore, she’d entice him for round two. She still can’t believe how amazing it felt, how big he was, how perfectly he filled her up. 

“This is me,” she says, pointing to the apartments. Ben hits his signal and turns in, and she points him towards the right door. He parks, idling, and Rey turns to flash him a little smile. She’s shy _now_ which is ridiculous. She’s already had his dick and fingers inside of her, what’s left to be shy about?

“Do you have plans tomorrow? I was serious, you know. About taking you out. Seeing you again.” He clears his throat and glances down at her hands, then up to her face. Is he nervous too?

“Yeah - I mean, no. I don’t have plans. I’d like to go out with you.” Her face glows warm under the green glow of dashboard lights and Ben grins. “You have my number, so... text me?”

“I will.” She reaches for the door handle but Ben catches her with a big hand on the back of her neck, drags her across the middle console to kiss her. Rey feels herself melt under his soft, plush lips. She could kiss him for hours, she thinks. Heat throbs in her side pussy, and she gasps softly against his mouth. Ben chuckles and pulls back. 

“Go do your homework,” he says, mock-serious, and Rey rolls her hazel eyes dramatically before giggling. “Goodnight, Rey.”

“Night Ben,” she murmurs and climbs out of his crappy little Honda Civic. He waits for her to let herself in before lifting his hand in a wave and pulling off. Rey shuts and locks the door behind her, sagging against the wood with a happy sigh. She digs her phone out of her pocket and blinks in surprise at the million notifications waiting for her.

**Finn**  
_everything ok?_  
Rey??  
We won the game, party after?  
Rey!!  
I’m going to call the cops you brat  
No seriously are you ok im worried 

Rey toes off her shoes and trudges through the apartment up to her bedroom. She quickly sheds her clothes and pulls on a big T-shirt, and climbs into bed. She chews her lip as she thinks about what to text back. _I just had the best sex of my life and I think he’s ruined me for all other men_ seems a bit TMI. True, but maybe too much. Considering she’s fucked Finn before, she doesn’t want to bruise his ego.

**Rey**  
_I’m ok!  
I had a really nice time, I think I met a keeper_

Three dots pop up as Finn quickly replies.

**Finn**  
_oh great, you’re in love. I’m going to get wasted now ;P_

Rey rolls her eyes and doesn’t bother responding to that. She checks her Twitter and Facebook, texts her mom that she’s going to bed, and is about to hook her phone up to the charger when it buzzes softly in her palm. She checks the screen and her heart beads faster when she sees it’s from Ben.

**Ben**  
_I know this is probably lame as fuck but I can’t stop thinking about you._

Rey flops back on her pillows with a big, dopey grin. 

**Rey**  
_Good glad its not just me thinking about you_

**Ben**  
_you are literally the most amazing girl I’ve ever met and I’m so hard thinking about how well you took my cock fuck Rey_

Heat lances through her as she rereads his words. Lazily, she palms her breast through her shirt, feeling her little nipple harden under the soft cotton. 

**Rey**  
_are you touching yourself Ben??_

**Ben**  
_yeah I can’t help it I can’t stop thinking about how good my dick looked inside of you... is that weird?_

Rey bites her lip and smiles. She turns on her bedside lamp and scoots around, pulling up the extra material of her shirt. She’s never sent a pussy pic before, but Ben turns her on so much, and she wants him to think of her - _only her_ \- as he jerks off. She angles the camera, twisting her arm awkwardly, and snaps a picture.

She almost gasps when she examines her. Her little pussy is swollen and puffy, pink, still shiny with lube and her arousal. Before she can second guess her decision, she sends it, then covers her face in embarrassment as she waits for his response.

**Ben**  
_oh my fucking god_  
You’re swollen babe  
I did that holy shit 

Rey grins and slides her hand down to cup her mound. It’s sore, but it feels good at the same time. She delicately circles her clit, hissing at the raw pleasure the floods her system. 

**Rey**  
_it hurts a little but feels so good..._

**Ben**  
_fuck Rey I’m gonna cum_

**Rey**  
_show me please I wanna see_

She circles her clit gingerly. Rey isn’t sure she can even orgasm right now, but it feels good and it’s turning Ben on. He doesn’t respond for a few minutes and by the time his message comes through, she’s flat on her belly, writhing against her fingers. It’s a video message and she taps it open with a quiet gulp of air.

 _He’s so big oh my god_ , Rey thinks as she watches his fist curl around the thick head of his length. He pumps up and down a few times before twisting over the head, and groans softly as he spurts jizz over his own toned stomach. Rey moans and feels herself peaking, replaying the video to watch him get himself off again. Her body curls around her hand as she trembles, empty channel clamping down on nothing, greedy for more.

**Rey**  
_That was so fucking hot, I just came <\i>_

_She pulls her blankets up and attaches her phone to the charger, waiting for him to respond._

_**Ben**  
_you’re amazing babe. I can’t wait until tomorrow_ _

_**Rey**  
_Sweet dreams Ben_ _

Smiling, Rey lays down and tugs her blankets up. Even as her eyelids grow heavy, she can’t help but smile. For the first time in a long time, she falls asleep feeling sated. 

_——_

Ben works the early shift at Bigby Coffee and then comes home to jump through the shower and get dressed. He hasn’t changed his sheets and his bedroom reeks of Rey, her essence spilled and soiling the bedding, but he loves it. Hopefully tonight he’ll get a repeat performance, though - guilt nags the back of his mind - her pussy looked quite abused after yesterday and he _really_ doesn’t want to hurt her. 

They’ve texted off and on all day, when he got a free moment between serving customers at work. He brushes his teeth and taps open his messaging app to find a new one from Rey. 

_**Rey**  
_where are we going? What should I wear?_ _

Ben glances down at his clothes, toothbrush hanging out the corner of his lips. He’s wearing jeans and a flannel over a 311 T-shirt. He figured they could go eat at Dubs, a wrap/pizza place near campus. They were famous for huge portions and cheap prices and delivering after midnight. 

_**Ben**  
_casual is good. I’m wearing jeans. You’ll look amazing no matter what._ _

When did he get so cheesy? But she sends back a string of heart and smiley emojis so he figures he said the right thing. It’s early afternoon when he tells her he’s heading over, and Rey says she’s ready. 

He really fucking hopes she is, because he really wants to fuck her again. Yes, he’s looking forward to eating and talking and getting to know her. But he’s also very much anticipating getting inside her precious, perfect pussy. He wants to eat her out while he preps her this time. He wants to taste her little pink nipples and the nub of her clit while using his fingers to stretch her open. Ben keeps hearing her needy moans and breathy sighs when he thinks about it, remembering how it felt to be held so tightly by her hot little cunt. 

Maybe this time she can ride him. Or they can try doggy style. Ben doesn’t care so long as he gets to be buried inside of her again. 

Rey breezes out the door as soon as he pulls up. She’s wearing a dress and a sweater and giggles as she bounces in the passenger seat. Ben’s mouth goes dry as she tugs the hem of the skirt over her slender thighs. All he can think about is grabbing said thighs, dragging them over his shoulders, and eating her pussy until she’s sobbing and pulling on his hair. 

“Hi,” she says, and Ben’s eyes snap up to her freckled face. It’s easy to forget shes almost ten years younger than him when they’re texting. But in person, she definitely seems young, looks young. He smiles nervously and shifts into reverse. 

“Hungry?” he asks. The silence in the car is bordering on awkward. He shifts uncomfortably. 

“I was thinking. Maybe we could order in,” Rey says. Ben glances at her in surprise - girls love going out to eat. That’s one thing he knows for sure, because he sees it on his Facebook feed every day. 

“Oh - okay. I’m, I’m down for that.” He swallows thickly and nods. He rolls to a stop at a red light and looks at her again. Her hazel eyes sparkle as she tugs the hem of her skirt _up_ , revealing inch after inch of creamy thighs, until she pulls it over her hips and.. Ben blinks in surprise. 

“You aren’t wearing panties.” 

“I had to sit on an ice pack this morning, I wanted to be ready for today,” Rey explains. One foot props up on his dash, spreading her pussy open to his gaze. Ben inhales sharply and flinches when a car honks - the light turned green. “Do you think I look ready?” 

“Y-Yes,” Ben stammers. He guns forward and switches lanes. He needs to get them home, immediately. It takes only minutes until he’s parking at the curb in front of his house. Hux is home but he doesn’t give a fuck. He throws the car in park, drags the keys from the ignition, and jumps out to hurry around to the passenger side to let Rey out. 

“Such a gentleman,” she croons playfully. 

“I’ll show you a gentleman,” Ben nearly growls. He scoops her up and Rey squeaks, licking her arms around his neck, and he carries her up to the house bridal style. He can’t get her inside quick enough. Hux is in the living room, playing Fortnite, and Ben doesn’t acknowledge him as he almost pushes Rey upstairs. Once they’re safely ensconced in his room, door locked behind them, Ben drops to his knees in front of her. 

“Ben!” Rey squeals as he lifts her skirt. He picks up one of her dainty feet and hooks her leg over his shoulder before diving in to lap at her perfect cunt. He wants to worship her, make her cum a dozen times before he finally sinks into her. “Beeen,” she whines, deeper and husky, holding on to his head to steady herself as he attacks her pussy with his tongue and teeth. It doesn’t take long for her legs to quiver, quiet gasps lurching our of her. Easily, he picks her up and pulls her onto the bed. 

“How many fingers do you want?” Ben asks, and Rey covers her face. 

“All of them,” she mumbles through her fingers. 

__Fuck she’s perfect._._

His dick is hard and he humps the side of the bed as he pushes two into her. Rey hisses as her body gives way to his intrusion. So hot, so snug. He sucks roughly on her clit as he fucks her gently, scissoring his fingers eagerly to stretch her. Rey whimpers and moans and soon she’s fluttering and clamping down on him as an orgasm tears through her. 

Ben wants to continue eating her out but he’s too eager to be inside of her. He finds his lube and box of condoms that he’d dug out last night. 

“I’m clean,” Rey pants as she rips her clothes off. Ben has to stop what he’s doing to lean down and cup her little tits, nipples so hard they must be aching. “I’m on the shot, too. So..” 

“No condoms,” Ben agrees, tossing the nod away. He squirts a generous amount of lubricant on his dick, pants twisted around his ankles. He hastily kicks them away, and climbs on the bed. Her thighs are spread wide, and he strokes his dick slowly as he stares at her. He’s struck again by how lucky he is to have her in his bed, practically begging him to split her open. 

“I’m going to feed you after this.” He doesn’t explain the train of thought but Rey simply nods. 

“I love food that sounds nice,” she says, like he’s not crawling up her body to line himself up. 

“Get on your knees,” he commands, and Rey scrambles to comply. And she does it perfect, ass up in the air with her face and chest pressed into the mattress. Ben nudges her knees apart further and grasps his dick. He’s never been so hard in his life as he pushes into her tight entrance. 

“Oh, fuck,” Rey murmurs. 

Ben freezes. “Too much?” 

“Keep going! Don’t stop!” She wiggles her hips and that’s all he needs to work himself in deeper. Watching his dick disappear inch by inch into her greedy channel is perhaps the hottest thing he’s ever witnessed. His jaw slackens as he pushes in, achingly slow, until there’s no room left inside of her. Ben grunts as he bottoms out, and Rey pushes her hips back against him. 

“Fuck, baby,” Ben says, caressing his hands down her sides before wrapping his big hands around her hip bones. She feels tiny like this, and he pulls out slowly to thrust back in. Rey moans, too loud since Hux is just downstairs. But Ben is too far gone to think about anything but how good she feels, making her feel even better. 

“You’re so big,” Rey whines, glancing over her shoulder to smile at him. “I’ve never been so full before.” 

“Yes,” he hisses, finding a rhythm that makes her fists clench in his sheets. He’s rough, probably too rough, but her ass bounces against him as she meets each thrust. She loves it just as much as him, she’s fucking perfect, she was made to take his cock like no one else. Ben’s fingers flex against her, helping her move against him, and one hand wraps around to thumb her nipple. 

“Oh god you’re splitting me open, it feels so fucking good,” Rey moans, panting loudly as she arches beneath him. “I wish you could be inside of me every day, filling me up with your cum -“ 

“You’re fucking filthy,” Ben says in surprise, dick twitching inside of her. “You’re perfect, fucking hell, Rey.” 

“Give it to me,” she whimpers. “I want you to fill me up with your jizz Ben, please give me it.” Ben can feel that she’s close, shivering and trembling as he rides her. His toes curl as he tries to hold on long enough to fuck another orgasm out of her, but it takes only a few more thrusts and she’s crying out his name, squeezing his dick tight until it drags him over the edge too. 

“Take it, baby, take it all,” Ben grunts as he spills into her. He’s left breathless and twitching as pleasure fills every inch of him. She’s still moaning softly as he collapses against her back. 

It takes a few long moments before they catch their breath and Rey rolls away from him. She sits up and looks down between her legs, and his pearly seed is leaking out. She gives him a devilish grin. 

“Push it back inside me,” she says, and Ben can’t believe it. Gingerly, he scoops his cum on his fingers and slides it back inside of her hot cunt. She bites her lip and nods. “I don’t want to waste it.” 

“You’re unbelievable,” Ben says, dragging her by the back of her neck for a long, deep kiss. He wants to feed her, then fuck her again. He never wants her to leave his bed. It’s hard to fathom finding his soulmate on Tinder, but maybe he just got that lucky. 


End file.
